


Dancin' Queen

by zoopdedo



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Adorable Fluff, Dancing(duh), F/F, Human AU, I fell hard into this ship, Medieval AU, Sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 14:58:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5252534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoopdedo/pseuds/zoopdedo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pearl is a thief, and Rose is a queen. Adorableness. Human/Medieval AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancin' Queen

"Just take my hand darlin'…"

Cold sweat made its way down her temples, fluttering butterflies nearly bursting from the building pressure at her chest. She gulped, streams of vulgar language spoken in different languages soaring through her mind as a trembling hand was hesitantly raised. Eyes darting between the extended hand before her and her own, she bit her lip and squeezed her eyes shut, finally reaching out and placing her fingers atop the welcoming outstretched one.

"There we go," the unbelievably soft hand closed around her own calloused ones. "That wasn't so bad now was it?"

Her head was implausibly hot, the insides assumed to be frozen from the trembles raking throughout her body. "Um, R-Rose…why don't we just forget about this whole thing and-"

"Tut-tut," the looming woman interrupted, bending forward with that  _damn_  sultry look in her eyes. "I absolutely insist Pearl."

Her regal dress swished as they began with a slow pace, humming a sweet melody to lead the movements of the dance. Pearl begrudgingly let her body be pulled into the tune, still anxious to be let free from this mistake she had caused. The affection was overbearing, dangerous even. They were enemies and that was all.

That –was all.

"Come now Pearl," even without looking, Pearl could already feel the pout playing on the other woman's lips. "I'm doing this for  _you_  honey."

She looked down even further, failing miserably at hiding her flustered appearance from the chuckling woman. It was just something about that pacifying tone that forced her legs to mush.

"Rose –I don't…it's not –I…I have to go!" She pushed against the larger woman's chest, struggles hastened as her cheeks flushed.

Yet she was pulled closer into the enveloping warmth, setting ablaze the previously iced over innards. A sigh couldn't be stopped from escaping her lungs, thin lips curving the slightest inch upwards. She adored it –and they both knew.

"One, one two three. One  _and_  two  _and_  one two three. One two three…"

Every  _step_ , every  _twist_ , every  _bend_ , every  _twirl_. It was hauntingly addictive, a strange fuzz in her mind blocking off any rational thoughts that even attempted at making its way through. Eyes were gently closed, cheeks blushing a pleasant shade of red as their feet guided each other across the temperate room. The hummed tune was joined in by the slender being, body slowly uncurling through every passed minute. Her random murmurs of sagacity would be ignored, fading with every kiss pressed to the top of her cropped hair.

"We can't keep doing this Rose," she managed to mutter faintly louder. "It's goes against all codes. You're queen. A leader. And me? Well I'm just-"

"Wonderful," Rose interrupted, giggling as she spun the elfish creature and herself around. "Absolutely wonderful!"

Dusk turned to nightfall, and nightfall dulled into midnight. Still it continued –ballet to waltz, foxtrot to tango –the intensity of their progress varying through the time passed. Their shadows projected onto the cobblestoned wall, intertwining at the master's command. Breathes were shared, smiles were exchanged, laughter was made.

" _Rose?_ " It was hardly even spoken, a mere whisper inhaled through a mind rushing with pleasure and puzzlement.

A light smile. "Yes my Pearl?"

"I…I should go –right? It's well past curfew in the guild and…I –Amethyst will have already found out and-"

Their movements were stopped abruptly, surprising the young girl to where she nearly fell backwards if it weren't for the prepared arm that caught her.

"Tell me then Pearl," a single finger came under her chin, forcing her gaze upwards. Eye contact was made, and Pearl nearly felt her heart crack at the sight of the desolated expression before her. " _Do_  you want to go?"

_No._

"I –I have to! If I don't they'll find out and-"

"I didn't ask you about  _them_  Pearl. I'm asking you."

It took all her might just not to break down into a pathetically sobbing mess. Oh how she already adored this woman. The things she did to her were just perplexcually astonishing. But she loved her home as well, her friends and saviors.

Pearl found herself gnawing hard at her bottom lip as she continued to stare up into those mystifying crimson eyes, allowing Rose to get a good view at the developing salted water gathering in the young thief's own eyes.

"Oh  _Pearl_ ," within a swift moment, Rose had scooped the petite creature into her arms, easily carrying the shocked girl to the couch. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you honey."

Pearl could hardly find her voice as she struggled to get over her initial surprise of literally being held by Rose.  _The_  Rose. The sworn enemy to the guild Rose.

Finally, as her voice returned, she found herself resisting the warmth of the other woman's body as she settled down onto the lone couch. The pleasant heat was causing her eye lids to grow dangerously heavy, the erratic dances of the night serving as the cause to her fatigue.

"It's not you R-Roo _oose_ ," she ended the name unintentionally with a yawn. "I just –don't know. I'm confused."

"Don't worry my Pearl," a second arm came to pull her deeper into the white creases of the woman's torso. Pearl felt her arms resistance go limp –just so unbelievably satisfied. As if she was sleeping on a giant, affection radiating pillow. "Everything will be fine."

They both remained quiet, Pearl taking the time to sleepily gaze up at the monarch's restful visage, drinking in the every detail of her glittering closed lashes, rosy pink lips and laid back posture. Her observation widened to monitor the hands encircled around her torso, hugging at her body with an eccentric amount of possessiveness. Soft and slow breathes could be felt through the luscious cotton dress, signifying that the queen had indeed drifted to sleep.

And soon, content as she was, Pearl too retired to the peaceful world of slumber.

**A Few Days Earlier**

"Damn fools! Capture her already!"

The young thief couldn't help a smirk cross her lips. Her arms pumped breathlessly to the side, feet barely skimming the ground as she ran to her heart's desire. Well known was what she stood throughout the kingdom, of course being the best of the best earning her reputation.

Fools indeed the armed guards served through their futile attempts at chasing down the woman.

"If she escapes, I swear I'll have you all flayed on the pier!"

The cobblestoned flooring skidded across the soles of her feet as she whirled a corner of the palace, hardly taking account to the luxurious decorum of the area. Escape served as top priority, for tonight, she had pulled her greatest hoax.

"Don't lose her!" the cry of a desperate soul shouted through the passage. "She's stolen the queen's coronet!"

Pearl only gave a seconds thought before swiftly slipping into nearby door, taking caution as to ease it close. Ear pressed to the wooden entrance, she listened with a swelling pride as the soldiers steps soon faded to nothing.

"… _ohohoHA!_ " chortled gleefully, pumping a triumphal fist into the air while the other supported her wheezing figure. "And they said this…*gasp*…they said this would be hard!" She slowly began turning away from the door, grasping the crown with her index finger. "Hah! Hard my a-"

It wasn't the room that necessarily caused her speech to be momentarily paused. Sure she'd admit that she's never gazed upon a larger bedroom then the one before her, not to mention the snug bed that went with it. Warm fireplace, lavish decorations, organized closet; everything pretty much fit the description of a "comfy".

It was more of the fact that there was a second life form sharing the room with her.

The woman's eyes were absolutely piercing, her night gown looking especially lovely through the firelights reflection on the silver surface. And goodness her  _hair_. How it curled in such a perfect manner was just unbelievable in all ways, not to mention the pink color accompanied with it. Pearl found herself struggling to close her unhinged jaw, flinching out of her shock only when the woman took a step forward, now a mere foots length away from her.

"Hello?" she greeted with a crooked grin. "May I ask what you're doing in my bedroom?"

Her smell was already becoming intoxicating, invading all maintained instincts the young thief possibly had stored. What was it? Jasmine? Minted tea leaves?  _Some type of floral leaves for sure…_

"Um…excuse me?"

"…OH! Ahm…yes! I'm…oh well I'm…" she attempted at brushing a nervous hand across her forehead –only to hit herself in the eye with the stolen tiara.

"Oh goodness!" the larger woman found herself giggling, bringing a hand up to cover her mouth. "Are you alright dear? I didn't mean to startle yo-"

"NO! I MEAN YES! A-hem…I mean…yes! You didn't do anything at all –it was just me being, oh …well –clumsy? I mean –not clumsy of course! There's no way I can be clumsy! After all, I exceed in the art of dancing! Not to mention that I'm also a  _thief_  for heaven's sake! I can't even afford to be clumsy! A-ha ha HA!"

The other woman's smile wavered. "…wait. Thief?" her eyes wandered down to better observe the crown in Pearl's tightly grasped hand. "…that's my crown isn't it?" she sighed.

Pearls expression froze, wide eyes and a guilty smile stretching across her features. Her pupils darted from side to side. "…nooooooo…"

The queens slapped a hand onto her forehead, groaning as she slid it down her face. "You're an awful liar, well –whoever you are."

A split second passed before Pearl's standard backup procedures kicked into gear. She sucked in a breath, raised a finger, and immediately darted for the balcony door.

"Wait!" her cries were lost through the flushed ringing in the thieves ears. "Hold on a moment!"

"Damn door," was all Pearl could murmur as she fiddled with the knob. "Damn  _lock_ , damn  _crown_ , damn it damn  _it_   _damn_  i-eeEEEEK!"

"Calm  _down_  young one," the queen urged, rubbing her thumbs gently onto the girls shoulder. "No harm is to come to you. I  _promise_."

Bullshit on Pearls perspective of course. The queen. Of all the damn people –the quEEN! For the love of all universes around...the QUEEN! She just caught red handed by the queen herself! Perhaps beheaded? Thrown in a dungeon and left to rot? Or worse-

"There  _there_ …" Pearl practically suffered through a mini heart attack as she felt the queen, mind you –the QUEEN –wrap both arms around her trembling frame. Her hands were slithered off the doors knob as she was turned and tucked in close, only being able to emit a pathetic "meep" which was gently quieted with a soft " _hush_  now". A blossom of warmth began to sprout, slowly beginning with the already formed blush and spreading throughout her chest. Hands rubbed at her back, low and reassuring words spoken confidently beside her ear. So as weird as the situation stood, it was hard her not to feel soothed, ignoring the complete and utter degradation of course.

A full minute lasting for nearly an eternity passed before Pearl's shudders were reduced to nothing.

"There we  _go_. Better?"

"Meep."

"Ha ha!" the enchanting laugh brought a pleasurable chill across the trapped woman's spine. "I suppose we'll work on your speech later."

At once after saying this, there was a squeak of a door suddenly opening, a cold wind ruffling Pearl's back while she found herself stumbling out onto the balcony. She quickly looked back, still holding the tiara with confusion.

"See you soon honey," and with a smug wink, the doors were slammed shut.

Pearl stood there, stunned beyond belief. The precious wealth grasped between her fingers felt unreal. The freedom just a climb away felt restricted. Her hands were both hot and sweaty, contrasting with the visible puffs of breathes being exhaled.

She looked down at the crown, then back at the door.

"Fuck."

* * *

._.


End file.
